


Undici Gradi

by shatiaslove



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Falling In Love, Grief/Mourning, Love, Melancholy, Minor Character Death, One Shot, One of My Favorites, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatiaslove/pseuds/shatiaslove
Summary: Undici gradi fuori, cammino con lo sguardo basso, un berretto blu scuro a coprirmi il capo, una sciarpa bianca a coprirmi il collo, uno strato spesso di ghiaccio a coprirmi il cuore.





	Undici Gradi

Undici gradi fuori, cammino con lo sguardo basso, un berretto blu scuro a coprirmi il capo, una sciarpa bianca a coprirmi il collo, uno strato spesso di ghiaccio a coprirmi il cuore. Cammino tenendomi le braccia strette al corpo, il vento mi sospinge all’indietro, mentre io vado avanti, _devo_ andare avanti, continuare a camminare, perché devo salvarla, e devo salvarmi. Entro nel solito ristorante all’angolo, il suo preferito, nonché il più distante da casa, quello che per arrivarci devi farti mezz’ora a piedi, sotto il gelo autunnale di San Pietroburgo. Non mangia da tre giorni, a causa della malattia che la sta distruggendo da dentro. Non riesce a mangiare, e devo prepararle frullati su frullati: frullati alla frutta, alla verdura, alla carne. Frullo qualunque cosa, solo per lei, sperando che si salvi, almeno un poco, almeno un minimo, per un altro po’ di tempo, giusto quello che mi serve per rafforzarmi. Ma non si salverà, io lo so. Oggi, dopo tre giorni, le è venuta voglia di cibo cinese, per la precisione di involtini primavera, e quindi eccomi qui, al solito ristorante che ci ha visto per ogni estate sedute al tavolino all’angolo, tante, troppe, delizie poste su di esso, tra di noi, di fronte ai nostri occhi a cuoricino e le nostre bocche ripiene d’acquolina.  
Il figlio del proprietario mi saluta con un sorriso cordiale, contornato da labbra sottili e splendidi occhi a mandorla, così eleganti e delicati da lasciare senza fiato. Ordino e mi siedo al solito tavolino, in attesa. Il ristorante è pieno, ma non così tanto, a causa di questo freddo che sta raggelando la città, come ogni autunno e ogni inverno. Giocherello con un braccialetto di cuoio con inciso il termine “amore”, in russo: любовь (=liubov). L’amore, chissà cos’è, chissà cosa si prova, quando si ama, chissà come ci si sente, chissà se cambia qualcosa, dentro, fuori, dappertutto. Ho diciannove anni, ma non ho mai amato, perché l’amore è tutt’altra cosa, l’amore non è due bacetti dopo scuola, non è suggerirsi le risposte durante un’interrogazione, non è tenersi per mano, senza, però, rivolgersi mai la parola. Amore è capirsi, è conoscersi, è _amarsi_.  
Sospiro e mi guardo attorno, sperando che la mia ordinazione sia pronta al più presto, desiderosa di tornare a casa e controllare che lei stia bene, che il respiro e il battito siano regolari, per quanto non lo siano più da ormai troppo tempo. Neanche i miei lo sono più, ma non importa, lei viene prima di tutto, anche prima di me e della mia salute, sia fisica che mentale.  
Il mio campo visivo viene occupato da un ragazzo – o forse un uomo – alto, fin troppo, i capelli color miele scompigliati sulla testa, poggiata su delle spalle muscolose, forti, possenti. Trattengo il respiro e lo avvolgo con lo sguardo, incantandomi nell’osservare le sue labbra rosse e carnose, i suoi occhi scuri, quasi neri, le mani grandi. Mi riprendo giusto l’attimo che mi serve per intuire che il figlio del proprietario mi stia chiamando, tutto sorridente, la mia ordinazione stretta tra le mani. Prendo la busta che mi sta porgendo, le gambe instabili, che vorrebbero trasportarmi verso il ragazzo/uomo ormai seduto ad un tavolo distante, all’angolo opposto al mio. Accenno un sorriso e vado via, lasciandomi alle spalle l’unico appiglio di libertà che abbia provato nell’ultimo anno, facciamo pure per tutta la mia intera esistenza.  
   
   
   
Undici gradi fuori. Alla fine, non ha mangiato i suoi involtini primavera, e li ho dovuti mangiare io, sola in cucina, le lacrime salate sulle guance, le spalle un continuo sussulto. Sta sempre peggio, e io con lei. Perché non c’è sofferenza peggiore che guardare qualcuno con la morte negli occhi, sapendo di non poter fare nulla per sfilarla via al Tristo Mietitore, sapendo di dover attendere che vada via, e basta.  
   
   
   
Undici gradi fuori, oggi ho parlato con il ragazzo/uomo, per sbaglio, al Giardino d’Estate. Ci siamo scontrati e abbiamo iniziato a parlare, come due buoni vecchi amici. Mi ha fatto un complimento riguardo il braccialetto di cuoio e mi ha detto di chiamarsi Aleksandr, per quanto la sua famiglia non sia russa, bensì francese. È stato gentile, con me, e adesso, mentre ritorno a casa, solito berretto blu scuro e solita sciarpa bianca, penso a quanto mi piacerebbe essere salvata da lui. Perché da sola non riesco proprio a salvarmi. Non senza di lei.  
   
   
   
Undici gradi fuori.  
«Non crederai ai tuoi occhi quando vedrai cosa t’ho portato!» dice Aleksandr venendomi incontro, un sorriso stampato sul volto, identico al mio, poco meno luminoso del suo, un po’ più triste, un po’ più senza speranza.  
«Voglio sapere» curiosa, stringo tra le mani il pacchetto che mi ha porto, sbrigandomi a scartarlo, gli occhi luccicanti di gioia, ma non troppo. Non è mai troppa, la mia gioia. «Stai scherzando?» esclamo emozionata, girandomi tra le mani un carillon color oro, due cuori legati l’uno all’altro, una scritta, in basso: _amour_ , ovvero amore, in francese.  
«No, Vera, non sto scherzando. Ti amo, tanto» mormora, ad un soffio dalle mie labbra, il respiro caldo, le mani calde. I soliti undici gradi oggi neanche li sento, con lui accanto. E il mio cuore si è sciolto, rispetto a quando lo vidi per la prima volta. Il ghiaccio che lo ricopriva sta sparendo col suo dolce e piacevole calore.  
«Ti amo anche io, Aleksandr» mi bacia e mi salva, facendomi dimenticare per un attimo, per un momento, con le sue belle labbra rosse e carnose, che lei sta sfilando via dalla vita, dalla _mia_ vita.  
   
   
   
Undici gradi fuori e lei non c’è più. È andata via. Una parte di me se n’è andata con lei, per sempre. Mi stringo tra le braccia il mio corpo pesante, sopraffatto dalla sofferenza, e mi lascio andare ad un pianto che sa solo di disperazione. Singhiozzi, sussulti, un po’ di bile che risale. Rimetto, persino l’anima. Mi sdraio per terra, sul pavimento della cucina, da sola in questa casa fredda, e buia, e silenziosa. Perché proprio a lei? E perché proprio a me?  
   
   
   
Undici gradi fuori, Aleksandr mi sorregge mentre corro a rimettere un’altra volta, nel giro di poche ore. Adesso so cos’è l’amore, ma avrei preferito non scoprirlo così, il puzzo di vomito addosso, senz’anima e senza madre. Mia madre. Morta. Un altro singulto, altre lacrime, e poi chiudo gli occhi cerchiati di nero, tirando i capelli lunghi e biondi all’indietro, seduta di fronte al water, nessuna forza in corpo. Aleksandr mi prende in braccio e mi riporta in camera da letto, carezzandomi le guance, le braccia, le gambe, lasciandomi soffici baci un po’ ovunque, cercando di darmi la forza necessaria per andare avanti. Sì, questo è sicuramente amore. E io non sono in grado di ricambiare come dovrei, invece, sepolta nella mia stessa sofferenza.  
   
   
   
Undici gradi fuori, io e Aleksandr siamo ufficialmente una coppia, viviamo sotto lo stesso tetto e condividiamo colazioni, pranzi, cene, e un po’ anche le nostre vite. A mia madre lui piacerebbe, ne sono certa, coi suoi bei modi di fare, tanto gentili e onesti, e il suo viso proporzionato, la mascella ben definita, un vero uomo per me, bambina fuori, ma donna dentro.  
   
   
   
Undici gradi fuori.  
«Smettila di comportarti come se le brutte cose siano accadute solo a te, nella vita, Vera, perché non è così!» mi urla contro, facendomi sussultare dalla paura, la schiena contro il muro freddo, le lacrime agli occhi, la tristezza nel cuore non più di ghiaccio. Senza alcuna protezione, piccola bambina spaventata.  
«Come osi dire una cosa del genere?» sussurro, ripensando a tutto ciò che la vita mi ha sfilato via. Mio padre, a tre anni. La mia infanzia, nel venirne a conoscenza e nel comprenderne la gravità. La mia adolescenza, dai diciassette anni in su, con la malattia di mia madre, avanti e indietro tra ospedali differenti, e medici, e cliniche private, e qualunque cosa, ma nessuno in grado di salvarla. Mia madre, a diciannove, un ultimo respiro fugace, una delicata stretta alla mia mano, un sussurro leggero che sapeva, e sa tuttora, nel cuore, di _ti voglio bene_. La mia vita, adesso, e per sempre. Sola. Forse neanche lui mi salverà. Forse nessuno ne sarà mai in grado, tantomeno io stessa, debole e ferita.  
   
   
   
Undici gradi fuori ed io tremo, tremo come una fogliolina autunnale lasciata in balia del vento, che sta per volare via dalla sua casa, il suo albero, secca, sola e povera. Non sto abbandonando la mia casa, quello mai, solo che essa si sta distruggendo, pian piano, come mi sto distruggendo io. Attendendolo.  
   
   
   
Undici gradi fuori. Lo attendo ancora, sulla soglia della nostra casa distrutta. Sono in piedi, il vento che cerca di respingermi, io che lo combatto, come feci mesi fa, per comprare a mia madre quegli involtini primavera che mai mangiò. Tra le mani, ho il nulla. Negli occhi, la speranza. Addosso, dei vestiti logori. Stanca, le borse sotto gli occhi e i capelli tirati in una coda, sporchi. Forse dovrei farmi bella, perché so che tornerà, e quando lo farà, ritroverà la me che gli piacque una volta, tanto tempo fa, quella triste dentro, ma sorridente fuori.  
   
   
   
Undici gradi fuori e lui non arriva mai. Io sto ancora qui, ma lui non c’è. Lo attendo. Arriverà, lo so.  
   
   
   
Undici gradi fuori e nulla. Il vuoto. Quello che sento, quello che vedo. Niente. Forse non tornerà mai più.  
   
   
   
Undici gradi fuori. Ho perso la speranza.  
   
   
   
Undici gradi fuori. Il carillon color oro, coi due cuori legati l’uno all’altro, la scritta _amour_ , in basso, risuona, delicato, nella casa, e nel mio corpo, scandendo  
Lentamente  
Il termine  
Della  
Mia vita.  
Son morta.  



End file.
